Memoirs of a Casey Amnesiac
by sktrgrrl9
Summary: ."Shouldn't be too bad... Knowing you, you'll put him in his place," he told her with a smirk. For Casey McDonald, amnesia can have its benefits...and its downsides.
1. Morning, Sunshine

**A/N: Okay, so I realize (yet again) that this isn't a _Christmas With Derek_ update. See, a train just so happened to plow itself into the Christmas With Derek Factory, so all further production of ideas and conclusions have been stalled i.e., the story's on a temporary hiatus.**

**All the meanwhile, other unchartered factories have began producing new ideas for new stories. ****This is one of them.**

**I'm sorry for the wait on the other story...but in the meantime bear with me and enjoy!**

**OH! And before you begin, note that I obtained the plot idea after reading Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac. It's a fantastic book by Gabrielle Zevin - a recommended read. **

* * *

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Casey McDonald let out a groan—well, she _tried_. What really came out was an unheard of, scratchy pig noise.

_Well that's…different._

And there was that beeping again. She attempted to lift her arm in order to shut up the noise, but there was a slight problem.

She couldn't move a muscle.

Literally—not a muscle. Casey felt as though she'd been shot with a tranquilizer and was paralyzed from head to toe. _Omigod, _she thought to herself. _Am I dead?_

"Casey?"

_Yes! Not dead!_

"Casey, can you hear me?"

It was a male's voice, and not one she recognized. She tried to open her mouth or blink or _something_, but her body just felt too…_tired_. So, instead, she settled for the pig noise.

"Good, good…just relax, Casey. You're going to be fine."

Fine? Mr. Formal Tone _sounded_ like he knew what he was talking about…but could she trust him? Oh, who was she kidding. Being fully paralyzed didn't exactly allow her to do much _else_.

And that's when she felt it—the will to move. She tried furrowing her eyebrows (_success!_) and then moved on to the eyes… Then BAM! A blinding, white light filled her vision, instantly making her regret that eye-opening decision.

"Casey!"

A woman's face came into her line of sight.

"Oh, Casey—thank God." Tears rimmed her eyes. "Casey…it's Mom."

Mom! Of course! Relief flooded through Casey as she smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling? Does…does it hurt at all?" she asked worriedly.

Hurt? Why would she be hurt? "Aside from _paralysis_? I'm fine. Now, can you tell me what's going on?" she tried to ask after peeling her lips apart. Her voice was dry and raspy—too hard to understand.

Yet somehow her mom knew. "Case, honey…you were in an accident. You've...You've been in a coma for three days. You're okay _now_, but…" Her mother's voice trailed off as she frowned. "The family's here to see you! I'll go get them."

Casey watched her mom hurry out of the room and took this chance to look around the place. She was in some type of bed, the walls were white, and there was a monitor (_beep…beep…beep…_) sitting next to her. Oh, and an IV hooked up to her arm.

Hospital, anyone?

_What kind of "accident" was I in?! _she thought to herself frantically.

The next thing she knew, what seemed like a parade had assembled inside Casey's room. Right away, she recognized her father and Lizzie. Although it was a relief to see familiar faces, she had to wonder who the rest of these people were.

Lizzie took a spot by Casey's side. "Are you okay? Need anything? Enough pillows? I brought cards!"

Casey laughed weakly. "I'm fine, Liz."

Lizzie smiled in return and took a step back. Casey watched as her father nervously made his way over.

"Hey, kiddo," he said softly. "We've been worried about you." Her dad leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I knew you'd be fine," he told her. "Your mother, on the other hand…"

"Dennis!" Nora scolded.

"_What?_ She knows I'm only kidding."

"She _just_ woke up—"

Casey rolled her eyes, tuning out the ever-so familiar argument that was just beginning. Before it had a chance to escalade, however, a middle aged man who'd been standing there stepped in.

"Nora," he said, gently grabbing her arm. "Think about _Casey_…"

Who was this guy, her therapist? Did he _not_ know Casey was used to the former Mr. and Mrs. McDonald getting into a few disagreements? Especially when they were in the same _room_…

The man approached Casey, a big smile on his face. "How are you feeling, Case? We've all missed you… Even Derek. Coming home anytime soon?" he joked, laughing nervously.

Who the—Weren't hospitals supposed to have tight security systems? Only _family_ members allowed in the rooms? What happened to the good old days? And who _was_ this guy?!

The man must've read Casey's expression, because his smile faded. "Casey…is something wrong?"

Her mom stood next to the man, looking worried. She glanced at him before leaning down slightly and searching her daughter's eyes. "Casey…do you remember George?"

Um, "no" would be the understatement of the _year_. "George," she repeated, as if that would somehow jog her memory.

"Case," the man said, taking her hand, "I'm your stepfather."

"_What?!_" she cried. No. No _way_ that could be possible. Yes, her parents were divorced, but…a _stepfather?!_ She would remember something like _that_.

Just then she looked at the rest of the people in the room. There was a wide-eyed boy who seemed to be Lizzie's age, an even younger girl who was nervously chewing on a sucker, and a teenage girl with a plastered-on smile.

_Those _cannot_ be his kids…_

"Casey," her mother cooed. "The doctor said you might experience some memory loss, but… You really don't remember George? What about Edwin?"

Casey shook her head.

"Marti?"

She raised an eyebrow, but shook her head again.

"Emily?"

More head shaking.

"Not even Derek?"

"Are they _all_ in our family?!"

"Well, not Emily. She's actually your best friend… We told them she was your cousin so she could see you," her mother told her, smiling sheepishly.

"I should go," Emily said suddenly, nervously backing out of the room. "I'll, um…I'll visit you later, Case, okay? Just…feel better!" And with that, she was gone.

Nora turned to Casey with a comforting smile. "She was worried _sick_ about you, honey. She just—Emily will be come back later." She turned around to face the crowd. "Edwin? Do you want to talk to Casey?"

"Um…yeah." He took a step forward. "I'm your step-brother and we get along _great_. Now, do you remember how to use your new stereo? 'Cause if not, can I—"

"Edwin!" George yelled, grabbing his son's ear.

"What? She's okay _now_ and I was just wondering…"

"Edwin…" Nora muttered, shaking her head. She turned back around. "Marti? You wanna talk to Casey?"

The little girl walked over to Casey's side. "Couldn't you've slept at _home?_"

Casey opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Derek's going to be happy you're up," she smiled. "He missed you, too."

Nora smacked her forehead. "Derek! That's right! I forgot to explain—"

Casey shook her head, confused. "Who's this 'Derek' again?"

"Right, sorry—George's other son. See, he couldn't _exactly_ make it…"

Edwin rolled his eyes. "Right."

Nora sent a warning look toward her step-son. "I think he was busy with a project… But he'll stop by later," she clarified. "I think that's about everything… Oh! That's right—your boyfriend's visiting tomorrow. He has football practice tonight, so he couldn't make it."

_Boyfriend and step-brother: apathetic jerks. Dully noted._

Nora smiled down at her eldest daughter. "I'm so happy you're okay, sweetie. George and I are going to drive the kids home, then I'll be back later tonight." She took a deep breath in. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't need anything?"

Casey thought for a moment. "Photos."

"I—what?"

"You know, a photo album? Maybe that could help." She doubted it.

"Yes! Of course, Dr. Reily thought that'd be a good idea. I'll put some together tonight and bring them in tomorrow. Anything else?"

"Sleep," Casey replied, yawning.

Nora laughed. "We'll let you rest."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Casey could swear she saw her mother tearing up again. As she sat alone in her room, she felt—needless to say—_overwhelmed_. A step-family, best friend, and boyfriend had somehow slipped her memory. And all because of this "accident"?

Just then Nora popped into her room again. "Sorry, forgot my magazine." She picked it up and headed back toward the door.

"Wait!" Casey said suddenly as a thought came to her mind.

"Yes?"

"It's just…how old am I?"

That familiar teary-eyed expression crossed her mother's face. "You're eighteen, honey."

"Eighteen," Casey muttered.

_Fantastic._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so if you're confused - let me know. What you should've gathered by now is 1) Casey's been in an accident (you'll find out specifics later) and can only remember certain things from her past. 2) The reason Casey feels "paralyzed" is because her body's basically been asleep for 3 days - so it takes some time to get back to functioning normally. She's not really paralyzed...just has a sleepy body.**

**Hope that helps...?**

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…


	2. Whoops

**Disclaimer: Chyeah, right. Never _have_ owned it and, alas, never _shall_.**

**A/N: Here's the second chap! I tried to update quickly. I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Casey sat in her bed (er—her hospital bed), reading some Peoples magazine

A couple evenings later, Casey was lying in her bed (erm—_hospital_ bed), reading some celebrity magazine. Being in a hospital didn't exactly lend many opportunities to have a rollicking good time…so she'd resorted to this.

Suddenly a knock was at her door. Casey glanced up to see Nurse Hecker hovering at the entrance of her room, a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Casey. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

_Lonely_. "Good," Casey told her, shrugging. "Any other magazines? I think I've had enough of 'Brangelina'…"

"Casey," Nurse Hecker beamed. "You have a _visitor_."

"Oh…okay," she replied, putting the magazine away. It wasn't that she didn't want a visitor—she _needed_ the company—she just figured it'd be her mother…again. With that George guy.

She was wrong.

As Casey looked up, her blue eyes (hey—she hadn't forgotten _everything_) were met with dark brown. And there he was—a boy.

No, not just _any_ boy—a hot one with a great…smirk (close enough to a smile). Unfortunately, he was one she didn't recognize—surprise, surprise—but that really didn't matter.

_Could this be my boyfriend? _She tried not to smile as the idea itself sent thrills through Casey's body.

"Hey, Spacecase."

_He even has a _nickname _for me,_ she thought to herself excitedly. _It's not exactly "cupcake", but names like those are so generic anyways._ _This _has_ to be him._

"Hi," she replied with a sheepish smile.

"So, Nora says to be "careful" around you?" He made his way over to her bedside, crossing his arms. "Morphine drip got you loopier than normal?"

Casey laughed. It was kinda strange, however, that he called her mother by first name… But, hey, "Mrs. McDonald" could get old pretty fast. As a thought crossed Casey's mind, she faltered. _Or is it "Mrs. Venturi" now?_

The boy cleared his throat, snapping Casey back into reality. "Rumor has it you also got amnesia?"

Casey nodded slightly. She hated not knowing who people were, and she only could assume what path this conversation was about to go down…

"Any idea who I am?"

_I have an idea of who I _hope_ you are… _"Sure," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I?"

The boy smirked. "I don't know…that _amnesia_ thing?"

"Oh, no, see, I've only forgotten _some_ things. Not…all…" Casey was trying to play it cool, but it (obviously) wasn't working.

He rolled his eyes. "Just admit it, Case. I won't cry—I promise."

"What? No, my mind's just a little…foggy. If you sit down, maybe I'll remember," she told him, scooting over to make room. Okay, so she may have been flirting just a _little_—could it really hurt? He was cute. Besides, she'd woken up three days ago with no boy-contact except for a hospital volunteer or two. Not even Pre-Accident Casey could pass up a guy like this.

Mystery Boy raised an eyebrow, but sat down anyways. He leaned over to the small table next to her bed where her "Get Well" cards were strewn. Suddenly a rush of anxiety came over Casey. _There's a gorgeous guy on my bed…and I look like crap. _As he picked up one of the cards, she did her best to fix her hair. _I wonder if I smell…Oh, no—I _have_ to smell! How can you be in a hospital bed for as long as I have and not _smell_?! Wow, he has great hands…_

She glanced up at Mystery Boy, only to have the blood rush to her cheeks—he'd been watching her watch him. He had a funny look on his face, but (thank God) didn't say anything.

"So?" he asked finally.

"So…"

"You have no clue."

"None," Casey sighed. "Hint?"

The guy just shook his head. "Mysteries are fun."

She wasn't quite sure, but there was something in his deep voice and expression that made the blush creep right back to her cheeks. All she could do was stare at her hands, hoping Mystery Boy wouldn't notice her anxiety.

"Any clue when you're coming home?" he asked.

Casey thought for a moment. "Well, the doctor said he needs to check my motor skills, or something? And I'll still need to come in for therapy…but maybe in three or four days?"

"It'll be good to have you back," he replied, nodding. "Oh, yeah—Edwin wanted me to remind you about your stereo. Something about taking it off your hands…"

Casey laughed. "Yeah, he mentioned that. So you've met him?"

"Who, Edwin?"

"Yeah."

"Um…kinda."

"What about Lizzie and…" Casey strained to remember all of the names her mother had gone over the day she woke up. "The little one?"

"Marti?"

"Yes! And…shoot. I know I have another step-brother, but…"

An amused expression lit the guy's face. "Yeah - Derek. What's he like?"

"No clue. He didn't stop by yesterday." She frowned. "Everyone acted like I'd be surprised to know he missed me or something. I could just be over-analyzing, but…"

"Yeah, you two don't really like each other."

She rolled her eyes in disappointment. Casey hoped coming back would be a cinch—everyone willing to help her out. No enemies. _If only…_"Great. Can't _wait_ to get home…"

He shrugged. "Shouldn't be too bad. Knowing you, you'll put him in his place," he told her with a smirk.

Casey felt a smile grow on her face. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

And then there was silence.

"So. Captain of the football team visited yet?"

Casey laughed. "Oh, yeah, he stopped by with the marching band and varsity cheerleaders. Who _knew_ they'd all miss me so much?"

The boy didn't laugh. He just raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"You're…serious?" _Why would the captain of the football team visit _me_?!_

"Does the name 'Max' ring a bell?"

_Max? _"Uh, not really…?"

The boy's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "They didn't tell you about _Max?_ Funny—figured that'd be the _first_ thing outta Emily's mouth."

"Oh," Casey started, "Emily didn't say much. Actually, all she said was _goodbye_, so…"

"Oh, yeah. I think I remember you two being in a fight or whatever before the accident."

_Even _more_ fantastic._ "Really?" Casey asked. "About what?"

He shrugged. "How should _I _know? Spending time around Emily's not Top Priority on my list…"

"Oh?" she started, looking at him with her best dough-eyed expression. "And what is?"

Clearing his throat, the boy got off the bed abruptly, causing Casey to frown. _Crap._ "So, you really don't remember Max, huh?"

"Nope."

He laughed. "That sucks—for him."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," the boy replied, shrugging over-dramatically. "Maybe because you're his _girlfriend_…"

_What?! No! _"Oh…that's—" _So unbelievable. Literally. Captain of the _football_ team?_ "—cool, I guess." She went back to staring at her hands. "So if Max is my…yeah…then who are you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you thought _I_ was your—uh…"

"Well, I just—I…yeah." She looked up at him, squinting with embarrassment. "That's bad, isn't it…"

"In some cultures, _yeah_. That'd be frowned upon."

_Come again…? _"Huh?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." And there was that bemused expression on his face again. "So, what made you think I was your _boyfriend?_"

Oh, the humiliation. "Nothing! I just…_assumed_. I mean, you came to visit me and all… Which was really nice of you, by the way."

"I do what I can."

"_And_ you—" _Stop, Casey. Stop!_ "Ah, who knows. It was all just a…misunderstanding." She sized him up and down. "But since you're _not_ my boyfriend, let's go back to the start—_who are you?_"

The boy reached over and patted her head. "All in time, Case…all in time."

_What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? _"Anyone ever told you you're kinda _annoying?_"

He let out a laugh. "_Thanks! _Glad to see you back to your usual self." He took out his phone and glanced at the time. "I gotta go. Nora wanted me to tell you she'll be here…now-ish. So, uh…" He looked at her carefully. "I'm glad you're okay. I—erm, _we_ missed you."

Casey stuck a cheesy smile on her face. "I'm _glad_ you stopped by, whoever you are. And I sure hope to see you again!"

The boy smirked. "I don't know about that." He headed toward the door, finishing with, "Later, Spacecase."

Casey sighed. "Later."

--

Another knock was at her door only 15 minutes later. Casey was still in a daze from Mystery Boy, so she jumped a little at the noise.

"Mom! Hey!"

Her mother smiled. "You seem especially _chipper_ today... Any reason?" She sat on Casey's bed, leaning over slightly. "Cute hospital boy?" she whispered.

Casey laughed. "Something like that." She eyed the package in her mother's hands. "What's that?"

"Oh!" Nora started, lifting up the large envelope. "Pictures!"

She sighed. As much as Casey wanted to reunite with her past, she didn't really feel up to looking at photos of people who were (technically) strangers, attempting to learn more names. "Mom—"

"Oh, it'll only be a few, Case. Bear with me." She opened up the envelope and slid the stack of photos out. "Here's one of the new house…" _Huge. _"…one of your 16th birthday…" _Why do I look so sick?_ "…one of you with _Max_…" _Ehh, at least he's cute. _"…and—oh, I think Derek took this one." Her mother laughed.

Casey stared in horror at a picture of herself, reaching for the camera with a disgusted expression on her face. "I look…nice."

"Yeah, well, that's Derek for you." Nora picked up the next picture and examined it. "In fact, he said was going to stop by today, but…" She turned the picture toward Casey. "Recognize anyone?"

A smile found its way back to Casey's face. "Mystery Boy!" she beamed. _Wow, did I just say that out loud?_

It was a picture of none other than the boy himself, with an arm slung around Casey's shoulders. Casey herself didn't look to happy—_Why am I seeing a pattern here?_—but at least this told her they were somewhat close.

"Mystery—what?" her mother asked, a puzzled expression on her face. "Casey, that's _Derek_."

Just like that, the whole world halted. There was no _way_ she could have heard her mother right.

"Uh, I'm sorry—what?"

"_Derek_."

_Nononono…_ "That's impossible. Are there two Derek's?" _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"Casey, what's this about? Did Derek stop by today?"

"Um, if by 'Derek' you mean someone who is in _no_ _way_ related or even affiliated with our family, then yes, that Derek did stop by."

Nora lifted a hand and felt her daughter's forehead. "Casey, there's only one Derek—Derek _Venturi_. Your step-brother."

Casey shook her head. "Then that's not Derek."

"Yes it _is_, Case." Casey could tell her mother was becoming agitated with confusion, but was trying to keep her cool—just like Casey herself, in fact. "I'm not sure what's going on, but—"

"He said he wasn't!" _Wait…_Casey thought to herself for a moment as a sudden realization struck her. _He never said who he was…or wasn't. Except for the whole 'boyfriend' thing…_

"_In some cultures, yeah. That'd be frowned upon."_

It was like a slap in the face.

_Omigod, I was hitting on my _step_-_brother_!_

And just like that, Casey McDonald wished she could go back to forgetting _all_ over again…


End file.
